Distant Journey II
by shunao
Summary: After a few months of their first meeting, Dante takes a trip to Nippon to see how the goddess, Amaterasu, has been doing...and finds out his twin brother has been hanging out with her? A sequel to Distant Journey. Gijinka!Ammy Dante/Amaterasu
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes, but saw nothing in front of him. It was pitch black and it felt like he was simply floating in the darkness. The man in blue looked around slowly. Did he…die? He felt a piercing pain in his stomach, yet there was no wound. "Tch…so this is the end for me," the man muttered. As he was about to close his eyes again, a light shined above him and he felt his body pull towards it. The man didn't struggle as he got closer and closer and…

"Ah! Are you…okay?"

Vergil suddenly sat up and held onto his chest. Deeply breathing, he looked around his surroundings. He was confused; the last thing he remembered was battling the Prince of Darkness. "Heaven…?" he blurted out after seeing the great fields of Shinshu.

A white-haired lady was sitting beside him looked at him curiously. "You can speak to me!" she exclaimed happily. "And no, this isn't heaven."

Vergil was surprised to see the strange girl talk to him. At first he only heard gibberish, but at the same time, he knew what she was saying. And from her reply, she knew what he was saying as well. As he tried to get up, he felt the same piercing pain in his stomach. He fell back down onto the grass and slowly took deep breaths. "Who are you?" Vergil asked.

"Amaterasu! If you're hurt, I can help you!" the young lady chimed.

* * *

Dante said behind his desk, flipping a thin piece of paper between his fingers. The paper's markings looked like chicken scratches, but the demon hunter kept it close to him since it was important. "What's that?" Lady asked him.

"Huh? It's…just scrap," he replied, putting the paper away in his coat. "There's nothing to do today…"

Lady gave Dante a sly smile. "Well you could pay me ba—"

The red-coated demon hunter got out of his seat and grabbed his sword. "Never mind, I remember something I need to do," he said, hurrying to the door.

"Are you trying to run away again?" Lady scolded.

"No, seriously! I got some work to do," he said, smirking. "Watch the shop for me, will you? This might take a while."

Dante left his shop and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he took out the paper seal once again. Ever since he got it, he's been longing to see her again. Something about the girl he met months ago gave him more than just a mysterious vibe. Sure, she was a goddess, but she was different. Dante thought that if someone was called a god, they would we all-knowing and all-seeing. Instead, the one he met made mistakes, like a human. It's not that he didn't believe in her; he knows how much stronger she was than him, but he felt like he could at least…relate?

The demon hunter looked around and realized he slowly walked back to the tower. "Why did I walk back here?" he grumbled. "This place brings back too many memories…"

Opening his palm, the paper seal slowly floated away. With a bright flash, a portal opened before him. He took a deep breath and smiled, ready to pass through. "I wonder how you've been lately, Ammy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oy, furball! You won't believe what's happening now!" Issun jumped on Amaterasu's head several times before she woke up from Kushi's home.

"What is it?" Amaterasu asked, still slightly half-asleep.

As she gave a loud yawn, Issun scolded her. "Act more lady-like, please! Anyways, I think you should go check it out yourself in the fields."

Amaterasu got up from the makeshift bed and left the house. She thanked Kushi for letting her stay and sprinted first towards the Konohana tree. "Vergil!" she shouted, waving her hands. The young man turned around, surprised to see the girl was finally awake. "Something happened in the fields, so I thought you should come with us to check it out."

At first, Vergil didn't see any reason to join the white-haired girl, but he relented after he thought for a bit. There was no reason for him to be standing around in front of the great tree in the first place. Amaterasu was about to run back down, but realized that the man slowly walked his way down. Vergil couldn't run if he wanted to. The pain in his stomach was still excruciating. As the two finally left Kamiki Village, Issun jumped on the goddess's head again. "Over…there!" he exclaimed. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

Amaterasu looked ahead and saw a strange warping shape in the middle of the field. "Ah! Vergil, you should stay here," the goddess said, after realizing what it was. "I won't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," he simply replied, but he listened to the girl. He watched from afar as Amaterasu and her little sidekick Issun sprinted down to the strange area to check what was going on.

The white-haired goddess looked around a bit and slowly unsheathed her blade. "This is…a portal, right?" Issun asked. "I wonder where this one leads this time!"

"Even if I want to leap before I think, we can't leave Nippon due to the rise of demons," Amaterasu said. "If this is from another area…we must push them back into the portal!"

As a figure was seen coming out from the portal, Amaterasu leapt up to attack the intruder. Instead, she was quickly swept up by the figure…and to her surprise, it was Dante! "Huh!? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Ammy!" Dante said happily, swinging her a bit before putting her down on the grass. "This is where you live? So much nicer than where I'm from."

"Why is this idiot here!?" Issun fumed jumping on top of Amaterasu's head harder. "Don't tell me…you gave him the portal seal!"

Amaterasu blushed, realizing that he came due to the paper seal she left for him. She looked behind the man and saw the portal close up. She gave a sigh of relief since she didn't want anything strange to enter into Nippon. "I almost forgot about that!" she exclaimed. "It's nothing to worry about though!"

The two demon hunters looked at each other for a bit, but realized that the two still couldn't talk to each other. Amaterasu grabbed his arm and pointed towards the village. "I want to…show you around, Dante!" she said happily.

Dante smiled and let the goddess take her around, but he saw a familiar figure standing afar. "Brother…Vergil!?" Dante shouted. He couldn't believe it…his brother, who he thought was dead, is right there in front of him!

Vergil looked up from someone calling out to him. "Dante?" he held onto Yamato tightly. "W-What are you doing here!?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Dante shouted, slightly getting riled up.

Amaterasu hurried to the two of them and it finally clicked in her head. "Ohhhh! Vergil, that's why you looked so similar to someone I remembered!" she said. "You look just like Dante!"

"Yeah, this fool is my twin brother," Vergil said, slightly ashamed.

"Hey, wait, you can talk to her? Wait…you KNOW her!?" the demon hunter asked. "Tell me what she's saying!"

Vergil looked at his brother and then to Amaterasu. He rubbed his chin a bit before speaking. "Why should I?"

"Why should you what?" Amaterasu asked, confused with what's going on. Even though she could hear Vergil, Dante was still speaking gibberish in her mind. At the same time, Dante knew what Vergil was saying…it made her head hurt a bit from thinking how the conversation was going.

Dante was about to argue back, but stopped. His brother was teasing him…and knowing his brother, Vergil probably already knew the situation he and Amaterasu were in. He wasn't going to blurt out something like…he was interested in knowing more about the goddess. "Nevermind, I'll just find a way around this," he grumbled. "Why are you here anyways?"

Vergil shrugged and slowly headed back towards the village, but he fell down on his knees from the pain. Amaterasu quickly ran by Vergil's side, helping him up. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I've been trying to find medicine to make the pain go away, but—"

"Don't worry about it," Vergil said, yet he needed her aid.

Amaterasu got Vergil up and turned towards Dante to tell him to follow her, but realized that she couldn't talk to him. "Ah, Vergil, please speak for me," Amaterasu said.

"Dante, follow us." Vergil relented. Afterall, the girl was helping him in any way possible; he might as well return the favor somehow.

Dante watched the two slowly walk off as Amaterasu worried about Vergil's health. It's not his fault; he couldn't speak to her and of course a god would need to take care of those who are hurt. Dante grumbled and scratched the back of head. He was more confused about why Vergil is around, though it didn't make him upset. Quickly running beside Amaterasu, he helped the goddess bring his brother back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter! I have recently returned to school and I have been busy! I will finish this story, but it will take a much longer time...so please bear with my busy schedule;;;

* * *

The three returned to Kamiki Village…all eyes staring at the brothers. Mr. Orange was okay to let Vergil stay for a little bit, but after seeing Dante's get-up, he stopped Amaterasu from going further in. "Hey, old man! This guy is hurt!" Issun exclaimed.

"No, this won't do…Amaterasu, I'm afraid this will not do at all," Mr. Orange's voice stuttered slightly, in fear that the three white-haired guests would hurt him.

Amaterasu looked at him with a slight frown. "Vergil is hurt though…and Kushi said it's okay for us to stay!" the goddess said, trying to hold Vergil up who was still leaning over in pain.

"But…the other man…he looks dangerous!" Mr. Orange frantically said, staring at Dante keenly. Dante was surprised by the old man's sharp eyes and turned away so he wouldn't try to stir up trouble.

"No, this man is Dante…and he saved me when I disappeared a few months ago!" Amaterasu exclaimed happily. "I am grateful he is here so I can properly thank him."

Mr. Orange's face lightened up and shined. "Well! I am glad to know that you were protected by such a fine man, pup," he said. "Though I am still wary, I will let him stay if Kushi is okay with it."

"He says you can stay, Dante," Vergil said after he was able to catch his breath. "Just don't try to do anything foolish."

"Heh, I don't think I'll go too crazy!" he said happily. Dante looked at Amaterasu who was smiling at him and pointed towards a house on the left by a waterfall. He helped the goddess bring his brother to the small shop and looked around. "Huh…what a strange inn."

"This isn't an inn…it's the home of a brewer of alcohol," Vergil replied.

"Ah, Vergil, are you feeling better now?" Amaterasu asked as she held his shoulders.

"I am…fine. Thank you. Please find something for my brother to wear that isn't too…extravagant," Vergil replied. Amaterasu nodded and left the home.

"I'm fine the way I am!" Dante exclaimed back at his older brother.

"You'll attract unneeded attention," Vergil scolded. "Right now, we cannot be fighting about this. Both of us must get back home."

"But you two just got here!" Amaterasu returned back with garments and slightly overheard what Vergil said. "As guests, at least stay for a bit longer."

"We don't have time for this," Vergil said towards the white-haired girl. "I can barely remember what happened and it's irking me…"

Amaterasu handed the yukata clothes to Dante and sat down in front of Vergil. She gestured her hand on a pillow to suggest Dante to sit next to her after he changed. After a few seconds, Dante sat down next to the goddess and Vergil. "Okay, what's going on?" Dante asked as he scratched his head. A lot of questions were running through his mind, but he had to start somewhere. "All this time…I thought you were dead, Vergil."

Vergil translated to Amaterasu what Dante said and gave a quick summary of what happened to him before he fell into hell. She looked at the twins in shock slightly, but didn't say a word. "Though I believed I was dead…I am here. I cannot remember what happened after the battle against Mundus. Which is why I am confused…why am I here? And the pain I have been getting in my stomach…my memory is blank about it. There must be a reason for all of this."

Dante and Amaterasu thought about how come Vergil was in Nippon, but Vergil had a question for his brother instead. "Dante, how were you able to get here?"

"Long story short, Ammy came to our world and she gave me a piece of paper that could bring me here whenever I wanted to," Dante replied.

"Ammy?" Amaterasu perked up when she heard her nickname. "Er…where's the paper now?" Vergil asked.

Dante shuffled around and checked his coat, but couldn't find it. While he searched, Vergil helped Amaterasu again by translating their conversation. "Ah, Dante shouldn't have to search for the seal. It can only be used once!" Amaterasu said as she petted Dante's shoulder to stop him from double-triple checking his clothes. "I actually have the other seal so Dante can return if needed!"

She held up a paper seal similar to what Dante had. Vergil nodded, but more questions were building up. "For now, we should rest. Amaterasu, I hope you can help me find out my reason here," Vergil said firmly. "I know you have helped me a lot ever since I got here, but this will be my last request."

The white-haired goddess smiled and shook her head. "Do not worry, Vergil! I shall do my best to heal you and help you find your memory!"

Though he was glad to see his brother and old friend again, Dante felt like he was butting in between a relationship between the two. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Dante said as he got up. He slid the door open and quick closed it behind him.

Before Amaterasu could ask him anything, Dante was already out. She and Vergil stayed quiet for a bit before the white-haired man spoke again. "Goddess Amaterasu, can you keep a promise for me?"

Amaterasu tilted her head to the side in confusion, but nodded afterwards.

"Please watch over Dante if anything happens to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I have been super busy with college and now I'm on spring break! Although I am still busy, I have updated, yayyy~ Did not forget at all!

* * *

The sunlight shined through the slightly cracked open window. Vergil woke up with the rays on his eyes and to the sound of sparrows chirping outside of Kushi's home. As he was about to rub his eyes, he felt something pull him down. Vergil peered to his left arm and saw Amaterasu holding onto him tightly. He tried to adjust himself to not wake her up, but something was also holding his right arm down. With a quick turn he saw Dante grabbing onto his arm tightly. "Idiots…wake up," he grumbled. He felt chained down by the two demon hunters. There was no time to snooze. "Wake up!"

He pulled his arms together to try to make the goddess and his brother let go, but instead he accidentally made them hit their heads against each other. "Ow!" Amaterasu squeaked, slightly half-asleep. Dante jolted up right away and held onto the goddess's head, apologizing several times.

"We don't have time to be resting," Vergil said, finally able to rub his eyes. "I need to find out what happened to me and Dante needs to return to his world."

"Hey, Verg, calm down! Can't give myself a little vacation here for a bit?" Dante asked, scratching the back of his head.

"This is no time for the sun goddess to be relaxing! Her world is in danger and you're wasting her time!" Vergil retorted angrily.

"Ah, no, it's not a waste of time!" Amaterasu replied, holding back the brothers. "We can help find Vergil's memory along my journey. Maybe some things around us may help you!"

Dante looked at Amaterasu to speak, but quickly turned away. What's the point? She probably likes talking to his older brother more since he's able to speak to her. Amaterasu gave a curious look at Dante, but returned to speaking to Vergil. "Let's all go together. I think you guys should keep wearing the kimono to not attract attention. Let me get ready and I will be back!"

Vergil nodded. The white-haired lady smiled and left the home. Outside, the two brothers heard her talking to Kushi, who let them stay there for the night. After it got quiet, Vergil looked at Dante, who seemed down. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dante quickly blurted out. "You seem really close to her, that's all."

"Jealous?" Vergil asked. Dante's face turned slightly pink from the simple question. His little brother didn't need to answer. "I am being nice because she offered me a place to stay and is taking care of me. Of course, I would return the favor and watch over her. Don't think so foolishly."

Amaterasu opened the door and smiled happily. "Let's go!" she exclaimed. Issun popped up from her sash and chimed along. "You didn't forget me, did you?" Vergil and Dante got up, both grabbing their weapons. Vergil brushed beside her and went ahead to thank Kushi. Dante lagged behind, which made the goddess worry. She put her hand on his arm and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that everything is okay with whatever was on his mind. He smiled back, but it wasn't genuine.

"So, Amaterasu, where will you be taking us?" Vergil asked. "You said you are close to finishing your journey, right?"

"Yeah, but she took the time to relax when Nippon is in danger!" Issun exclaimed. Amaterasu growled at her little sidekick. "The last place we have to go it the Ark!"

"I wish I could ask Queen Himiko about your memories, Vergil," the goddess said after sighing. "Well, I just realized your sword has the same name as the ship…so maybe we might find your answers there?"

The spiked-hair twin looked at his katana and nudged it a bit. Dante coughed loudly to break the silence. "Alright, let's go! You guys are awfully chatty with each other. Where are we going anyways?"

"According to Amaterasu, we're heading to Kamui, which is a very cold place, specifically, the Ark of Yamato," Vergil translated Amaterasu.

"Geez, if that's a way for me to return back, then I'm down," Dante said, walking ahead.

Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know why Dante was being so hostile to Vergil. Vergil patted her back, gesturing her to go lead the way. She hurried towards the red-dressed demon. "Dan-te!" she exclaimed, trying to break the ice between them.

Dante looked up, but quickly turned away as he scratched his head. "Hey," he muttered. Trying to not let her see his pink face, he caught a glimpse of Vergil making his way down the grassy hill, ignoring both of them. "What the hell is he trying to do?"

The goddess whipped out her Celestial Brush and quickly drew an image of the twins in the air. They both looked upset at each other and she drew a question mark beside them. "Are you guys angry at each other?" she asked.

Dante crossed his arms and huffed. "Vergil's a big pain in the ass…and he acts grumpy because he wants to be taken care of." He pointed towards Vergil and gave a large frown, demonstrating the face that Vergil that. Amaterasu giggled and saw Vergil shaking his head. "Don't listen to him…not that you can," the older brother shouted towards the two.

The younger brother puffed out his cheeks slightly and suddenly grabbed Amaterasu's hand. "Hey, we can't just take our time walking. Come on, Ammy! I bet Verg can't keep up!" Dante shouted, running with the goddess. Amaterasu was shocked from the sudden grab, but she felt at ease to see Dante not being upset anymore.

Vergil sighed and shooed his hand to let them go off into the fields. Of course, he couldn't run, but he didn't want to drag either of them behind. "I feel like I have to watch over two little kids…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, so…the world is still in peril, but you're lazily around?"

Dante asked while Vergil translated his question. Amaterasu jolted up in embarrassment. "What a stupid question! This furball isn't being lazy, idiot!" Issun shouted, fuming a bit. "Show from respect!"

"Actually, I returned back because to Kamiki Village to tell Vergil about the ark that had the same name as his sword!" she replied happily. Vergil sighed, having to state the same thing to Dante so that he knew what she was saying. Dante smiled brightly and then patted his older brother's back. "Man, but, it's so awesome to see you again!"

The three had a small house in the Oina Village of Wep'keer given to them by the Village Elder. They were resting before they headed to the ark. Vergil groaned and pushed his younger twin brother away. "If anything, I rather not have you trying to help me find out what happened to me after I disappeared," he snarled. "You're full of trouble and that's what I don't need right now."

Dante crossed his arms angrily. "Now, now, he's your little brother, right? You should act more friendly," Amaterasu chirped up. "I mean, although I don't have a sibling, I feel like all the other gods are my family and I have to take care of them!"

"Dante is a whole different story, Amaterasu," Vergil said. He gave a glare at Dante, who returned back a serious face. "If you ever get the chance, you should ask Dante about the mess we've been through, heh…"

Amaterasu turned towards Dante, but he shook his head, not wanting to speak of the latest incident they went through. She pouted, but relaxed herself after Dante rubbed her head. "Please, Dante, at least give the goddess some respect," Vergil growled. "She's not a dog."

"Oh, Vergil! Are you feeling any better?" the goddess asked as she pointed around her own stomach area. "We should get some rest so you can heal faster!"

Vergil shook his head. "Actually, it's feeling much worse now that I'm here," he replied, "but that may mean that we are closer than we think to my destination."

"Maybe you should stay out of this one then. Ammy and I can handle whatever is in the ship!" Dante exclaimed. Dante was about to pat his brother's back again, but Vergil quickly used his left hand grabbed his arm. On instinct, Dante grabbed Ebony while Vergil was about to unsheathe Yamato.

"STOP IT!" Amaterasu screamed. The twins both glared at each other for a few seconds, but both laid down their weapons. Getting up, the goddess yelled at the brothers again. "What are you two doing!?"

Vergil held onto his forehead for a bit. He got up and looked down on the white-haired goddess. "I'll be taking a walk." Simply stated, he walked out into the snow.

"Vergil! Get back here!" Amaterasu shouted at the older brother, but he was already out.

"It's probably snowing hard out there! We should get him," Issun exclaimed.

Amaterasu turned towards Dante, who flinched when he saw her sharp eyes. Dante was only able to sputter an apology when he turned away. The goddess grabbed Dante's arm and pulled it several times. "We need to go after Vergil."

"Huh?" Dante got up and grabbed his gun while the goddess pulled him outside. It was literally a snowstorm! "My brother shouldn't have gone far. Let's go that way."

"Let's head this way," Amaterasu replied, but the two pulled each other in different directions. Realizing that Vergil was unable to translate either of their languages, they were dumbed down to hand gestures like before. As the goddess pointed towards her direction firmly, Dante scratched his head in acceptance.

"You know this place better than me, Ammy," Dante said as he followed behind the goddess. The girl did not reply as she kept moving forward. "Hey, Ammy… Ammy!"

She turned to him, confused as to why he kept calling his name. "Dante, we need to find Vergil," she said worriedly. "He could be lost."

With only knowing she said his and his brother's name, he quickly nodded. He wasn't used to not being able to talk to Amaterasu anymore, especially when it felt like he was able to with his brother around. "I wonder what gotten into him," he thought. As he looked around, he realized that the two were brushing through a forest. Although it looks normal, the feeling he got from it was eerie. "Where are we going?"

The goddess turned to ask what he said, but saw a shadowy figure behind him. "Ah! Dante!" Amaterasu grabbed his arm and flung him behind her. Unable to unsheathe her weapon, she was barely able to dodge the attack, hitting a cut on her cheeks from the shadow's attack. Flinging out her rosary beads, she smacked the monster away. The being disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Ammy! You're bleeding!" Dante shouted and he looked at the goddess's face. "Man, I don't know about you, but I feel like we won't be finding Verg here." He smeared off the running blood from her cheek, which made her flinch slightly.

"Ah, sorry about that," he chuckled. He was glad she was safe and not in critical condition. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Come on, this time I'll protect you!"

Amaterasu blushed deeply, unable to say anything as Dante took her hand and slowly took her deeper into the forest. "Hey, your nose is probably better than mine, but you think Verg went this way, right?"

The goddess jolted a bit from the question, but she saw the demon hunter tapping his nose and saying Vergil's name several times to her. She sniffed around and pointed a bit towards the right. Vergil's scent was faint, but it wasn't too far.

"Thanks!" he said, giving her a smile. Amaterasu didn't know what to say. He face grew pink again from the sight of him, plus she turned even more red from the realization they were holding hands.

"Oy! Get your head back in the game," Issun exclaimed, scaring the goddess who let out a little yelp. Dante quickly turned around and pointed his hand gun around, seeing what would have frightened the goddess. Issun hopped onto Dante and patted his head.

"Come on, Issun, don't scare the lady," Dante groaned. He swung his handgun around his finger and turned away, heading down the hill of the forest.

"Heh, if anyonething tries to hurt you, or my brother… I'll kill them."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, Dante-san…"

Dante turned towards Amaterasu, who looked more frightened every time she called out to him. "What's wrong, Ammy?"

The two finally got out of the forest into a snowy clearing. As the two looked around, they realized they were in front of a giant lake. "Whoa! That's super cool," Dante exclaimed. He tugged Amaterasu along, but his body wouldn't budge after a few steps.

"Dante?"

The white-haired demon fell onto his knees on the snowy field and held his head. "Shit…what's going on!?" he questioned himself. He felt provoked; was there something around the waters that was messing his head. Amaterasu reached towards him, but he held his open hand out to stop her from coming closer. If he went crazy from this…he didn't want to think about it; he didn't want to remember what happened before.

"Dante!"

A hand grabbed onto the half-demon and pulled him up. "V-Verg!" Dante was shocked to see his brother. Trying to calm himself down, he twitched from the grip of his older brother on his arm. Dante held onto his head again. His body was heating up quickly. "What's going on here?"

"Control yourself, brother," Vergil said. His body sparked blue lightning, quickly showing his Devil Trigger, but disappearing after the older brother closed his eyes in concentration. Amaterasu gasped from the sight of both the brothers, forgetting the fact that they were demons. "Do not be alarmed, goddess. There's some kind of force around here that's messing with our senses."

Amaterasu nodded, but she was still worried. "Why did you come here without telling either of us?"

Vergil paused a bit, still holding onto his brother. Dante was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Something called me here…no, my sword called me towards something…and I think I know what it was," he answered. He pointed at the large mountain-like object sticking out of the icy lake. "Is this the ark you were talking about?"

"The Ark of Yamato…the one with the same name as your sword, yes, but what is its purpose?" the goddess asked, curious with how the brothers were reacting beside it.

"Ugh…it's like that goddamn Neo-Generator," Dante groaned. Unlike his brother, he wasn't very good at concentration and was slowly losing his vitality. "Don't tell me that ship is filled with whatever that shit was made out of…"

"I don't know, but if you can't concentrate, you won't be able to save yourself," Vergil said, letting going of his little brother.

Amaterasu looked towards the altar and saw the villagers, watching the three of them from afar. Running towards the group, she nodded at them, letting them know everything was okay. As she walked onto the altar, the ship started moving. Everyone watched the ship slowly crash out of the ice and float above the lake. "What's going on…?" Dante asked. Vergil helped him go towards the altar and saw the door to the boat open. A translucent rainbow road from the opening slivered down towards Amatterasu. "Hey, wait, where is she going?"

"From what I can tell, this is my final destination," Vergil said under his breath.

"Huh? Man, you're acting really weird right now," Dante grumbled, but he was able to give a smile to his older brother. "Whatever it is, we'll beat them up like old times, yeah?"

"…You're right," Vergil replied with a smile. As the older brother turned away, Dante realized the smile wasn't genuine. Was there something from this situation he was missing?

"Vergil! Dante!" Amaterasu exclaimed, seeing as they were doing better than before. "It looks like this is it, let's hope we can find out something about your memories here!"

The older demon brother nodded. The three white-haired adults walked in a single file line to the opening. Issun popped out of Amaterasu's kimono and hopped onto Dante. "Hey little fella, what's up?" Dante laughed a bit, but smacked his face onto Vergil's head. There was a complete stop in the front.

"Wait just a moment, Ammy!" Issun exclaimed. The goddess turned around, listening to her companion. "You know what happens when you board the Ark of Yamato, right?"

Vergil and Dante looked at the bug confusingly. "You two dimwits should listen to me, too! The Ark is full of bad stuff…there's no turning back, y'know?"

"Dante, if you want to turn back, now is the time to do so," Vergil said. Dante laughed and shook his head. "An answer I expected from you, heh."

Amaterasu smiled, glad to hear Issun's worries. "Thank you, but…there's something I need to resolve."

Issun hopped onto Amaterasu's head and stopped jumping. "Well, as long as you don't go dying again, alright?"

"Dying?" Vergil asked, slightly surprised. Dante was even more confused, not knowing what was going on.

"You two should not worry about me either," the goddess said, not looking at the twins. "You are here for your reason, and I am here for mine."

The three all walked across the road, finally getting to the top. Right when the goddess was about to step onto the ship, Issun jumped down and stopped them again. "W-wait just a moment!"

"What is it now, Issun?" Amaterasu asked. She squatted down to get closer to her buggy friend.

"Heh, well, we've been with each other for a long time…how long has it been since we first met?"

The white-haired goddess's eyes widened, realizing how much she and Issun has been through. While Issun reminisced of his time with her together, Vergil quickly translated bits for Dante. Amaterasu was confused throughout his whole talk, but she felt something swell up inside her. "I'm sorry, Ammy, but this is where we have to say goodbye."

"Wait just a moment!" Dante shouted, as he fell onto his knees towards Issun. "You can't just leave her!"

Issun took out his sword and slashed across Dante's finger. The younger demon flinched back and Vergil picked his brother off his feet. "Sorry, Ammy, but you gotta do what you gotta do! And the same goes for me," Issun exclaimed, hopping pass his friend. Amaterasu slowly got up and followed Issun, but he stopped her again, telling her that he must go.

"But all the fun we had…this can be the only time we may see each other!" she shouted at him. "S-stupid bug!"

"Heh, I know…but I must leave!" Issun shouted back. "I hate long goodbyes…"

The goddess was about to take another step, but even her companion turned his sword against her. "Get it into your head you thick-headed lump of fur!"

As Amaterasu was about to fall onto the ground, Vergil quickly caught her. He had nothing to say as there were no words to help console her. Dante ran towards the two, watching Issun hop off. "H-hey Ammy…everything…okay?" Dante tried to talk to her, but there was no reaction. Breaking a sweat, he tried to think of something to say, while concentrating on not going into Devil Trigger mode.

"He's right, ma cherie!"

Amaterasu looked up and saw the half-baked prophet come down from the sky. Issun turned back towards the ark and groaned. "How long I have yearned for this moment for a path to open to the heavens…"

"What are you talking about, you fruitcake!? Either way, this has nothing to do with me anymore, so I'm leaving!" Issun groaned, seeing Waka.

Amaterasu got up and pushed the brothers behind her. "Are you afraid? You know that only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato," Waka replied. Although he was speaking to Issun, his eyes looked upon the half-demon siblings. "Just so you know, bug, you never had a ticket and you never will!"

Issun fumed furiously from Waka's statement. "I'm no fool to think you can trick me to get on the boat! But you know what; I'll show you that I can get on your goddamn boat! Plus, I'll tear it apart as a little parting gift for you, you witless, two-bit, half-backed prophet!" Issun hopped pass the young adults and charged towards the opening. As he was about to go right in, a barrier slammed him out.

"Issun!" Dante caught the little bug from rolling down, but Issun hopped off, still fuming angrily.

Waka chuckled and shrugged it off. "Like I said, only those who are worthy of the trip to the heavens—

"—may board on the Ark of Yamato," Vergil finished the blondie's sentence.

Waka's thin eyes looked towards the older brother. "Magnifique! At least we have someone paying attention," Waka said. He hopped down onto the lid of the ark and bowed towards Amaterasu. Vergil walked pass the goddess and towards the opening.

"Vergil!" "Verg!"

The older brother passed through without getting injured. Waka turned towards the demon in blue. "Guess you're onboard," Waka said, keeping an eye on him. "I wonder…how a half-demon would be worthy of the trip."

"My worthiness is not of importance to you, don't you think?"

Waka let out a laugh again, but stopped when he saw the transparent road slowly disappear from under Amaterasu, Dante, and Issun's feet. "Huh, it's about time," the prophet mumbled.

Amaterasu and Dante hopped onto the lid, but Issun fell down into the icy cold water. Dante heade towards the opening, but instantly got shocked from trying. He felt back, but quickly grabbed onto the ledge from falling. "Damn, what was that!?" Dante shouted, trying to get himself up. Waka slowly put his foot onto of Dante's fingers. "Ammy!"

Amaterasu was about to grab Dante's hand, but Waka held her back. "You see, ma cherie, he doesn't have a ticket…therefore, he's unable to board." Pushing him off, the demon in red fell straight into the waters.

Dante shot out of the waters, catching his breath, accidentally releasing his Devil Trigger once he lost his concentration. Issun let out a yelp, but Dante changed back to his normal self after a few seconds. "That may have ended badly…hey, Issun!"

Dante swam over to Amaterasu's once buggy companion and helped him out of the water. "You okay littler guy?" Dante asked. Although he knew we couldn't talk to him, he could at least try to find a way to get into the ark. He was too worried about Amaterasu and Vergil to leave them be; especially with someone he just met.

As he was about to swim closer to the ark, Issun hopped onto his head and quickly pulled his hair in the opposite direction. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Dante scowled. "Take care of my hair, will you!?"

"We need to go somewhere, idiot," Issun shouted, as he kept pulling onto the half-demon's hair. Dante reluctantly swam out and gave a sneese after getting out of the dreaded waters. "Come on, move it!"

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled. As he headed the direction Issun pulled his hair towards, he turned back and watched the Ark slowly disappear from his sight. "Ammy…Verg…you guys better be goddamn careful in there."


	7. Chapter 7

The door of the ark closed behind Amaterasu and Vergil. The area was dim, with only the glowing markings on the wall to light the way. Glancing around, the goddess realized that the prophet was not in sight. "W-where did he go…?" Amaterasu's voice shook a bit. She slowly brought her hands up to her face and held onto her cheeks. Taking slow deep breaths, she was trying to calm herself down. So much happened the last few seconds and now she doesn't know how Issun or Dante was doing.

"Amaterasu."

The goddess forgot that Dante's twin brother was able to reach the ark with her. "Vergil…" She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "I'm alright, just quite shocked with so much things going on."

"It's alright," he replied, His voice was calm, reassuring her. He looked up and realized a scratch across her face. "Did Dante hurt you?"

"Hm? O-oh!" Amaterasu's face turned bright read. She forgot about the mark she received from the demon that attacked her when the two of them went through the forest. She started remembering Dante being protective of her and…

"I'm okay!" she covered her face, trying to conceal her red cheeks.

Vergil looked at the goddess confusingly. At least he knew his younger brother didn't hurt her; of course, he could tell that he did do something intimate towards her to make Amaterasu hide herself. "As long as you did not get hurt, then I am able to repay you for your kindness," he mentioned. As he was about to take a step ahead, the goddess jumped in front of him.

"Repay? There's nothing you need to repay, Vergil!" Amaterasu exclaimed . "We have yet to find your memories, so there is no way you can repay me back yet!"

Vergil looked away, but gave a smile and placed his hand on top of Amaterasu's head. "I'm slowly getting a feeling that I know why I'm here, actually."

The young white-haired lady looked up, waiting for the older brother to continue speaking. Vergil's smile faded once he turned towards her. "Please don't break your promise, goddess," he said firmly. "I don't think I will be able to face my brother after this is over."

* * *

"Hey! Walk faster!"

Issun pulled on Dante's hair, trying to make the half-demon plow through the blizzard. "Stupid bug, if you weren't someone close to Ammy, then I would have at least flicked you away," Dante mumbled to himself.

"What did you say about that furball!?" Issun shouted, jumping on Dante's head furiously after hearing him say the goddess's nickname. "I told you to stop calling her that!"

The two had no way to communicate; therefore, neither of them was able to speak to each other. Yet, they knew they had to get out and go somewhere, at least together. "Once we get out of here, I'll tell you where to go next," Issun said after calming down.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say," Dante replied back, ignoring the fact that he knew nothing that the little flea said to him. He just knew he had to get out of the village and from there, Issun might know what to do next.

"I wonder how Ammy is doing… Vergil better be keeping her safe and all… or at least both of them…" Dante's thoughts went all over the place. He suddenly remembered losing his senses a bit when he saw her get hurt. Losing slight control, he went ahead and kissed her on the cheek. Groaning a bit, he covered his face with his right hand. "Geez, I'm an idiot…

"There's no way a god can like a demon, heh…" behind Ammy and Vergil. leaving


End file.
